The Favor
by xoc13
Summary: Oneshot in response to Lulubelle09's challenge. Ranger asks Steph for a favor, she accepts but things don't end quite as planned.
1. Chapter 1

**This morning I read Lulubelle09's story **_**Ranger needs a Favour**_** and the challenge to write a oneshot based on 'Babe I need a favour… I need you to marry me'. Here's what I came up with. In this story Ranger and Steph are starting to get involved beyond the occasional closet or alley romp.**

**Disclaimer: The Plum universe belongs to JE.**

I sat in her dark living room for about twenty minutes, waiting for Babe to get back. Another one of her cars exploded and since I wasn't in the area, I sent Bobby to scene. By the time Bobby confirmed Stephanie was safe, I was already in the outskirts of Trenton. I decided to wait at her apartment until she returned, because I need her assistance.

Just as I was getting impatient I heard the locks tumble and her door open and close. I sat still, waiting for her in the darkness. The seconds ticked by, but she didn't come closer. I thought she might have sensed that someone was in the apartment and was probably trying to come up with a mode of action. I reached for the light switch, flicking it on as Babe finally approached.

"Yow!" She shrieked, her hands automatically moving to cover her bare breasts. "Ranger!" She snarled, letting her guard down and dropping her hands to her sides.

"Babe." I eyed her from head to toe, especially enjoying the sight of her breasts and lower regions. I felt my body respond to the sight of her nudity and had to shift to alleviate the growing pressure in my pants.

"Don't scare me like that." She was annoyed, it showed. It was the only reason why she would leave the modesty aside and prance around in her birthday suit. I smiled to myself, because I know _every_ inch of her.

"We need to talk." I needed to fill her in on a very delicate situation.

"It's gonna have to wait." She walked past me towards the bathroom. I followed. "Hello, can I have some privacy?" Stephanie ground her teeth, definitely annoyed. She adjusted the water temperature and told me we could talk _after_ she showered. "I need some _me _time." Babe said over her shoulder just as her ass disappeared behind the shower curtain.

I stood there for several heartbeats, giving her a chance to scrub out the day's grime. Okay, I'm no Saint. I was also keeping track of her silhouette through the curtain. A grin escaped me as the memory of her cuffed and naked to the shower rod came to mind. That encounter when we were still practically strangers left nothing to the imagination. Stephanie was the first woman to call me over when she was naked and in need of _real_ assistance.

"Mmm…" A moan drifted out, making me decide that business could wait. We had time for pleasure.

I stripped out of my clothing and joined her in the shower, just in case she needed my _assistance_. Again. Her back was to me and she chose that exact moment to bend over to pick up the shampoo bottle. I couldn't help myself, landing a playful tap on her ass. She yelped as she immediately straightened.

"Babe." I wrapped an arm around her waist, pressing her curvy body against my hard one. Did I mention I'm an opportunist? Babe drives me crazy, elevating a sexual tension that makes me not only _need_ her but also _crave_ her. She may come off as a prude to most, but I know better. We've had sex in an alley, a closet, in Hawaii and I've had her for a whole night from dusk until dawn.

But I've never lived out the one fantasy that's haunted me for years after seeing her naked in the shower that very first time. I tried to convince myself that I was doing this for her sake. She was tense after having a rough day. To be honest, that's not my only motive though. I'm embarking a very dangerous mission and I guess I don't want to have any regrets just in case I don't make it out victorious.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" Babe questioned even as she leaned against me, allowing me to shampoo her wild curls.

"Is it working?" I kissed her left shoulder before turning her around to put her under the water spray.

"Uh huh."

I waited until all the shampoo was rinsed away to finally kiss her on the lips. She tasted sweet and suddenly I found myself wondering if kissing her under the rain would taste the same. When we broke the kiss I found myself staring into the darkest shade of blue I've ever seen. And it's quickly becoming my favorite color.

"Uhm…" Babe rubbed against me in invitation, giving me the opening I was waiting for.

"Orgasm?" I raised an eyebrow at her, already dragging her towards the wall opposite the water spray.

"Yes, please." She gave me that naughty smile she reserves for our private activities. I love when she does that.

We were spent by the time we were done, but I managed to transfer the both of us to her bed. She got comfortable, pressing her body along the length of mine and resting her head on my chest.

"So, what do we have to talk about?" She stifled a yawn, prompting me to hurry up.

"I.." My fingers tangled in her curls. "…need a favor."

"Okay." Stephanie sighed sleepily.

"Babe, I need you to marry me." Her whole body tensed, becoming a rigid column at my side.

"Be kind rewind."

I realized how it must have sounded to her. I was the one that put that line there, talking about not being able to offer marriage or kids. "It's not what you think."

"Really?" Stephanie pushed away, sitting up to look down at me. She wrapped herself with a previously discarded towel.

I sat up as well and got down to business. I told her about Elias Moreno, a drug dealer climbing the power ladder back in the day. "He was one of my first skips." I looked Babe in the eyes and confided in her. "Moreno swore he would make me pay for bringing him." I told her he was back on the streets, in Miami, causing havoc. My jaw clenched as reality caught up with me. "He sent me a message by threatening Julie's safety."

"Oh God." Babe gasped.

"I've already incremented security." I assured her that Julie was fine.

"So…" Babe adjusted the towel in a futile attempt to cover more of her most intimate zones. "…run by me again _why_ I need to marry you."

She was getting defensive and it was my fault. After she and Morelli split I took the opportunity to have her closer, offering her a job at Rangeman. I guess my extra-office activities with her at night might be confusing her. "Moreno said he would strike on my wedding day." And to top it all off asking her to marry me in a fake way is probably, most definitely not what she was expecting. I felt like an ass, but I still told her the plan.

"Okay." Babe was pacing by the foot of the bed now. "Your plan is to organize a _fake_ wedding to lure this guy out?"

"In a nutshell."

"And you want me to be the bride?"

"To make it believable, yes." I did an internal grimace at my words. The very reason why I can't lend myself to relationships is precisely because of my enemies. _But that doesn't stop them from taking a stab at your loved ones._ I shushed my conscience and returned my attention back to Stephanie.

Her hands rested on her hips as determination etched her facial features. "What do you need me to do?"

S&R

"Everyone's in place?" I asked Tank. He nodded and left to get Stephanie.

I was checking my reflection in the mirror and getting myself ready for what was about to happen when there was a quick rasp on the door. "Yo." Lester entered the room to inform me it was time to get the show on the road.

"What's the word on the street?" I made sure that the news of my _private and secretive_ wedding was 'leaked' out.

"That you're getting married because she's pregnant."

"What!" I glared at my cousin.

He raised his hands in defense. "You said to make it believable."

My phone chirped with a text. I sent a quick reply just as I opened the door to leave. "If Stephanie hears about this, I'll tell her it was all your idea."

"Are you really going to throw me under the bus?!" I heard him yell after me.

I took my place as the fake ceremony began. My attention was divided between keeping up the charade and checking for an expected, but unwelcomed visitor. I don't even want to think about what could happen if this plan doesn't work.

When I spotted Tank approaching I took a calming breath knowing everyone was in place, including two snipers in the surrounding buildings.

And then I saw Stephanie in a cream colored gown that took my breath away. She looked tiny and frail walking next to my friend, but also very beautiful. The Miami sun had already made its mark on her fair skin. For a moment I found myself imagining what it would be like to marry Stephanie for real. She would probably never learn to be a perfect housewife or stop blowing up cars, but at least at the end of the day we'd go to bed together. _Ah, you're getting sentimental. Focus. _I tried to shake myself out of the fantasy, but I was mesmerized with her presence.

"Hi." She finally reached my side and I found it hard to take my eyes off of her. Without my consent a smile escaped.

"Babe." I reached for her hand, lacing our fingers to continue the ceremony.

The fairytale came to an end, reality quickly checking in a fraction of a second after we were 'officially' married. Gunshots erupted and chaos ensued.

"Ranger!" Stephanie's palms slammed against my chest with incredible force, an unexpected move, shoving me away. I managed to grab her hand just as an ear spitting scream tumbled past her lips.

"Babe!" I wrapped her in my arms and dropped to the ground, using my body to shield hers.

The gunshots stopped. Silence reigned for a few moments until I heard Tank's voice bark out orders a few feet away. I raised my head to make eye contact with him. He pointed towards the fence of the rented house and gave me an all clear sign. I nodded in understanding.

"You okay?" I returned my attention to Stephanie, catching the look of pain she sported. "What's wrong?" I moved away, quickly scanning my gaze over her body. When I looked past her waist I noticed a blood stain on the skirt of her dress. I slipped my hands under the hem of the dress, methodically searching for a gunshot wound.

"Traditionally, you save that for the wedding night." I could hear the smirk in Lester's voice. I ignored him and continued my search.

"Fuu-arggg!" Babe yelped when my fingers skimmed across her behind.

"Call an ambulance and get Bobby!" I snapped at Lester. His eyebrows rose to his hairline as realization dawned on him.

"I'm sorry, Babe." I hated that she got hurt in the process.

"It's okay." She winced. "Did we get him?"

"Yeah." Tank replied. "We got him."

S&R

"Feeling better?" Lester asked.

I told him Babe had already been tended to. "We're just waiting for the release paperwork."

"I never thought I'd be able to say I got shot in the ass not once, but TWICE." Babe giggled, letting us know that the pain medication was doing its job.

Lester handed me a bag with clothes for Steph. I thought it was a shame that her dress was ruined, because I was really looking forward to peeling it off her body. "Uhm, there's something you two should know." Lester looked at me and then at the door, as if planning a quick escape.

I stood by Babe's bedside, placing a protective hand on her right shoulder. "I thought Moreno was taken care of."

"When you say _taken care of_, I know you mean dead." Babe mumbled.

"That's not it." Lester looked nervous. "Well, it's actually kind of a funny story."

"Santos." I growled at him. Babe is really rubbing off on me.

"I'm not sure how it happened, but…" Lester took a step closer to the door. "It seems like someone made a mistake and… the ceremony was real." And with that he was gone.

"What?" I frowned, processing the news.

Babe giggled. "I married Batman."


	2. Married

**Thanks for the great response to this version of the 'Babe I need a favour…' challenge. A huge thanks to Lulubelle09 for the challenge, because it got me out of that writer's block. And as a reward for the huge response, I've decided to make this story a multi chap;) **

**How long do you think it will take for the news of their marriage to surface?XD**

**Disclaimer: The Plum universe belongs to JE.**

I never thought I'd get married again, much less have a second wedding night. The first one was very awkward since Rachel didn't speak to me. That had been one long and tense night. Tonight there are a couple of similarities, such as the uncertainty of what's to come.

Also, my wife isn't speaking to me, but that has to do with that fact that she's sleeping off the pain killer.

Stephanie whimpered as she turned onto her side, scooting closer to me. Her cheek pressed on top of my right thigh and her palm came to rest just below the edge of my boxers, her fingers skimming along my inner thigh in the process. I'd been sitting with my back against the headboard ever since I brought her back to my apartment. The current situation was both funny and unfair. Scratch that, because it's mostly unfair. Never did I imagine having a second wedding night that would also be _sex-less_.

I sighed as I carefully placed Babe's head on the pillow so I could slide down to be at eye level with her. Staring at her still form made me realize that as long as she was safe nothing else mattered. She hooked her arm over my hip and muttered something about cake. A smile escaped as I cuddled closer. After what she did to help, I'll make sure she gets her cake. Grinning, I kissed her cheek and finally allowed sleep to claim my exhausted body.

Time later I awoke when there was movement on the mattress. I cracked an eye open just in time to see Stephanie get up. I watched her limp towards the en suite and decided she deserved a reward for yesterday's performance. With a quick call I ordered breakfast, choosing to let her indulge by ordering her dessert as well.

"Wedding cake?" I heard Lester mumble. I obviously woke him up. "Isn't there someone here to deal with food?"

The Miami office is almost a mirror image to the Trenton office, except instead of Ella there's a small crew that deals with cleaning and meals. "Get the cake." I said it like an order and hung up. Lester deserves to go on a cake run early on a Sunday morning, because of his quick escape at the hospital last night.

By the time I joined Babe she was exiting the shower. Without a word I took the towel from her hands and patted dry her lower regions, being extra careful around the wound.

"Ah!" Babe yelped, hands gripping the sink with excessive force.

I smiled. "I haven't started yet."

"Oh." She grimaced before taking a deep breath and then nodded in encouragement.

With a practiced motion, I peeled off the patch covering the wound. The bullet grazed her, leaving an angry looking scrape behind. It had been a bloody mess, but this morning it looked a lot better. I know it's no consolation to her, but it could have been worse. A lot worse. I cleaned and redressed the wound, leaving a patch covering part of one cheek. After I was done with that I slid a pair of cotton panties up her legs. I shook my head. Usually, I _drag_ her panties in the opposite direction. I repeated the motion with a pair of shorts with an elastic waistband, kissed her right hip and stood. "Babe." I placed another kiss on her shoulder this time.

"Is it bad?"

I told her the truth. "No." I turned her around, mostly so her breasts could brush against my bare chest. "Does it hurt?" I tried to ignore the erection tenting my underwear, because I was very tempted to lift her up by the waist and sit her on the counter so I could thrust into her.

"Not really." She shrugged, the movement pressing our bodies a bit closer. Babe shivered and I couldn't help but wrap my arms around her middle. "It's more uncomfortable than anything." We stayed like that for a moment until she spoke again. "You know, I had this really weird dream last night…" Babe shook her head, smiling at her thoughts. "…where it turned out that we were actually married." She scoffed as her hands came to rest on my chest. Initially, it seemed like she was going to shove me away until something caught her attention. I followed her gaze and caught her staring at the ring on her finger. Babe frowned before she reached for my hand resting on her lower back. For long moments she stared at the matching rings.

And then it hit her. She took off her ring, confirming her suspicions when she saw the engraving on the inside of the band: _Babe_.

_A feminine sigh disrupted my sleep. I took a moment to gather my surroundings: the smell of flowers mixed with the unique scent of a very familiar someone. Grinning to myself, I tightened my grip around the soft, naked body at my side. Hawaii. I was in Hawaii with Babe._

"_Mmm…Ranger." Her groggy tone, the soft sheets and my hard dick pressed against her ass re-ignited the flame of desire we haven't been able to extinguish._

I was brought back to reality when Babe stepped away. Her eyes were that _shade _of blue, the one that's a sure indication that she's really turned on. I waited her out, but she didn't rip my clothes off. "I'm hungry."

I let her get away with the change of topic and told her food was on its way. "I'll shower and join you." I hooked my thumbs on the waistband and shoved my boxers out of the way. Those blue eyes scanned me from head to toe, lingering below my waist. I was playing dirty, I knew.

"Uhm, yeah." Stephanie cleared her throat, pointing towards the door. I guess she does have some self-control where I'm concerned.

I waited until she left me alone to get in the shower. The cool water felt heavenly as it cascaded around me. It wasn't until I reached for the shampoo bottle and I saw the ring on my finger that I was reminded of the situation. I'd asked Stephanie to marry me, as a favor, to lure out the son of a bitch, but now that the threat is _taken care of_ it turns out we're married. Actually married. That's not what she signed up for.

"Ranger!" I stood under the water spray to rinse off and shut the water. The glass door slid open and Stephanie poked her head in. "Rachel is on the phone." She handed me my cell phone, urging me to answer.

"Yo." Babe smacked my shoulder in reprimand. She's always telling me I need better phone skills.

"Julie wants to know if you're still going to pick her up." As always, Rachel was right to the point.

"Yes." I promised my daughter we'd go out. "I'll be there at eleven."

"I want her back at three." And with that she hung up.

"Let's eat." Stephanie handed me a towel, obviously understanding the reason behind the call. She knows my time with Julie is strictly monitored.

Stephanie ate everything on her plate and followed it with a generous wedge of cake. "This is delicious." She chatted all through the meal, mainly to avoid talking about that _other _topic. "I have no idea where Lester found this cake, but it's really good." She offered me a taste. I gave in, leaning forward to accept the forkful of sweetness.

"Delicious, indeed." That's Babe.

S&R

"How long are you guys staying?" My daughter asked before she returned her attention to the ice cream in front of her. She was growing up so fast. The teenager before me made me feel a little old.

Stephanie shot me a questioning look. We'd only talked about staying over the weekend in order to execute the plan. But that's changed. "A few days." I replied.

"That's cool." Julie turned to Stephanie. "Maybe we'll have time to show you around." The two have developed a close bond.

"Yeah." Babe reached for her drink, but when her hand curled around the glass of Coke Julie was quick to inspect it.

Curious eyes scanned over my hands as well, quickly finding the matching ring on my finger. "You guys got married?"

Stephanie didn't know what to say, so she looked at me for assistance. "Yes." I answered.

"So, you're on your honeymoon?" Julie finished her ice cream as she awaited an answer.

"I wouldn't call it that." Stephanie busied herself by taking a swing of her drink.

"Now that you're my Dad Ranger's wife, we'll see each other more." Julie was quick to see the bright side.

I grinned behind my glass of water. The more I get used to the idea of being married to Babe, the more I like it. "We better get going." Rachel is anal about punctuality.

Rachel was at the door when we arrived, probably counting off the seconds left before three o'clock. Julie exited the vehicle and waved us to follow.

"She doesn't look too happy." Stephanie muttered as we approached.

I draped my arm across her shoulders and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Rachel isn't too happy about the added security measures."

"Mom, Dad and Stephanie are staying a few days." Julie, thankfully, redirected Rachel's attention. "They got married."

And that's how our not fake, definitely legit marriage leaked out.

S&R-_ Stephanie's POV_

When Ranger asked me for a favor, I couldn't say no. There were many reasons that influenced my decision, one of the being that I love Ranger and Julie.

Originally, we were supposed to be away three days max. In the end, we stayed for almost a month. I'm not gonna lie. It was a bit awkward at first, what with the fact that we're actually married. We didn't discuss what would happen next for us while we were in Miami, but now we're back in Jersey. Our location definitely does matter.

Ranger drove in silence and I wondered if he would be dropping me off at my apartment or if he'd take me at Rangeman…err, take me_ to_ Rangeman.

Once we were in Trenton, my question was answered. We were headed to Rangeman.

We boarded the elevator in silence and I decided it was time to discuss the big elephant in the room.

"I know we've avoided this talk, but it's time we have it." I said to Ranger as soon as we were inside his, our...whatever, apartment on seven. I could handle the vacation and intimacy before reality settles in as long as I know where we stand.

"Divorce?" Ranger arched an eyebrow at me.

I nodded, because I want to know what he's planning on that. "If you need me to sign something so you can protect yourself and know I won't ask you for money…"

Ranger backed me up against the wall in the foyer. "Is that what you want?" His lips were a breath away from mine and all I wanted was to have him closer. Suddenly, I realized that with the gunshot wound and spending time with Julie in the Keys, after a long session to convince Rachel, Ranger and I have yet to consummate this marriage. It's a bit weird that the one time we haven't made love is precisely after being married, but I guess we've always done things a little bit backwards. He saw me naked years before we had sex. We also had an exotic sexathon vacation of sorts in Hawaii way, _way _before we got married.

"I thought…" Ranger's confusing. He'd always said he didn't lend himself to relationships and now that we're married he's not considering divorce.

"Babe." Ranger kissed me, making my whole body burn with _need_. "Is that what you want?"

One of my hands was fiercely fisting his black t-shirt. "I want _you_." Ring or no ring.

Our busy hands had us naked in a flash and before I could think about what people were going to say or how this is going to work, we were finally_ consummating_ our marriage.


End file.
